Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $14 \div 5 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible solutions. Place value strategy Let's think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}14 \div 5&\\\\ &=14.0 \div 5\\\\ &= 140\text{ tenths}\div 5\\\\ &= 28\text{ tenths}\\\\ &= 2.8 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy Let's convert the division problem to a fraction with a denominator of $10$. $\begin{aligned} 14 \div 5 &= \dfrac{14}{5}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division problem as a fraction}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{14 \times 2}{5 \times 2}&\gray{\text{Multiply the top and bottom by 2}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{28}{10}&\\\\ &= 2.8& \end{aligned}$ The answer $14 \div 5 = 2.8$